1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of amusement systems, and more specifically, to an amusement dunk tank step assembly.
2. Background Art
An amusement system which has long been popular at fairs, amusement parks and other entertainment activities is a dunk tank system. Amusement dunk tank systems may be found in assorted types and styles. Some conventional dunk tank systems are non-portable in the sense that they may not be moved, or at least not moved very easily. Generally, these conventional, non-portable dunk tank systems are arduously and permanently assembled onsite so that they remain stationary and are not easily disassembled and transported from location to location.
Other conventional dunk tank systems are transportable in the sense that they may be moved, such as tub styled dunk tank systems for example. Generally, these conventional transportable dunk tank systems may be pre-fabricated and self-contained dunk tank systems with components/equipment permanently attached or molded to their frameworks so as to require little or no onsite assembly. Such dunk tank systems are typically permanently mounted upon a wheel-based, mobile trailer. Alternatively, conventional transportable dunk tank systems may have frameworks and components/equipment that are easily assembled onsite, easily disassembled, and easily transported from location to location. For example, square styled dunk tank systems are available that include a series of frames that fit together to form a square shaped framework into which a vinyl bag insert adapted to contain water is secured.
In operation, after conventional dunk tank systems are located in a suitable location, a patron sits upon a load-supporting platform or seat while other people throw balls or other objects at one or more targets, attempting to activate a release mechanism. When the target is struck, the platform is caused to drop the patron into water or some other fall-breaking fluid or material.
However, these conventional dunk tank systems have certain drawbacks that have long existed and have not been effectively overcome. In conventional dunk tank systems, once a patron is dropped into the tank, the patron must negotiate his own way out of the dunk tank to reseat himself upon the platform in preparation for being dunked again or exiting the tank all together. That is, there is no effective dunk tank mechanism that facilitates the patron""s exiting of the dunk tank. Rather, the patron must push and/or pull himself up out of the dunk tank. Thus, conventional dunk tank systems do not provide a suitable mechanism that allows a patron dropped into a dunk tank to easily exit the dunk tank and reseat himself upon a platform.
Therefore, what is needed is an amusement dunk tank mechanism that allows a patron dropped into a tank to easily exit the tank and reseat himself upon a platform, thereby overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional amusement dunk tank systems. The invention solves these problems through an amusement dunk tank step assembly that is configured to provide certain advantages including: positioning and allowing patrons dropped into dunk tanks to easily exit therefrom and reseat themselves upon platforms; removably mounting to dunk tanks easily for set-up in a plurality of locations; and/or retrofitting virtually any existing dunk tank and/or fitting virtually any newly manufactured dunk tank.
Generally, an amusement dunk tank step assembly of present invention for allowing patrons to exit a dunk tank includes a mounting member configured to removably mount on an upper portion of a dunk tank. An upper portion of a rail member is coupled to the mounting member and is configured to be adjacent to an internal portion of the dunk tank when the step assembly is in an operative position. A step member is coupled to a lower portion of the rail member and is configured to be adjacent to the internal portion of the dunk tank when the step assembly is in an operative position. The mounting member, the rail member, and the step member may be integrally joined to one another in any combination.
In association with one step assembly embodiment of the present invention, the mounting member may include an insertion member configured to removably insert into the upper portion of the dunk tank when the step assembly is in an operative position. The insertion member may be parallel with the rail member. Additionally, the mounting member may further include an extension member having a first portion coupled to the upper portion of the rail member and a second portion coupled to the insertion member so that the insertion member may be parallel with the rail member.
In association with another step assembly embodiment of the present invention, the mounting member may include an extension member having a first portion coupled to the upper portion of the rail member and a second portion configured to be adjacent to a top portion and an external portion of the upper portion of the dunk tank when the step assembly is in an operative position so that the rail member and the extension member encapsulate the upper portion of the dunk tank.
In association with still other step assembly embodiments of the present invention, the rail member may be extendable along its length, the step member may be removably coupled to the lower portion of the rail member and configured to be adjustable along a length of the rail member, or the step member may include a plurality of step members coupled at operative locations along a length of the rail member.
In association with yet another embodiment of the present invention, the step assembly may further include a handle member coupled to the mounting member that extends outwardly therefrom. The mounting member may include an insertion member configured to removably insert into the upper portion of the dunk tank when the step assembly is in an operative position. The insertion member may be parallel with the handle member, and the handle member and the insertion member may be integrally joined to one another.
The present invention also provides other amusement dunk tank step assembly embodiments that include various combinations of the components. of the previous embodiments. For example, such an amusement dunk tank step assembly embodiment may include: an insertion member configured to removably insert into the upper portion of a dunk tank when the step assembly is in an operative position; a handle member coupled to the insertion member and extending outwardly therefrom; a second portion of an extension member coupled to a retaining sleeve member into which the insertion member and the handle member are coupled; an upper portion of a rail member coupled to a first portion of the extension member so that the rail member is parallel to the insertion and handle members and is configured to be adjacent to an internal portion of the dunk tank when the step assembly is in an operative position; and a step member coupled to a lower portion of the rail member configured to also be adjacent to the internal portion of the dunk tank. The insertion member, the handle member, the extension member, the rail member, and the step member may be integrally joined to one another in any combination.
The present invention also provides an amusement dunk tank step system that includes a first step assembly and a second step assembly for allowing patrons to enter and exit a dunk tank. The first and second step assemblies may be located opposite each other adjacent to internal and external portions of the dunk tank respectively, and each may include any of the previously described amusement dunk tank step assembly embodiments. The first and second step assemblies may each have a mounting member configured to removably mount on an upper portion of the dunk tank, or the first and second step assemblies may share the same mounting member. Alternatively, the second step assembly may include a bracket member coupled to an external portion of the dunk tank, a pivot member coupled to the bracket member, and a second step member coupled to the pivot member and configured to pivot between a substantially vertical position adjacent to the external portion of the dunk tank and a substantially horizontal position perpendicular to the external portion of the dunk tank.